(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of fabricating a dynamic random access memory having a high capacitance stacked capacitor.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there has been a dramatic increase in the packing density of DRAMs. Large DRAM devices are normally silicon based, and each cell typically embodies a single MOS field effect transistor with its source connected to a storage capacitor. This large integration of DRAMs has been accomplished by a reduction in individual cell size. However, the reduction in cell size results in a decrease in storage capacitance leading to reliability drawbacks, such as a lowering source/drain ratio and undesirable signal problems. In order to achieve the desired higher level of integration, the technology must keep almost the same storage capacitance on a greatly reduced cell area.
Efforts to maintain or increase the storage capacitance in memory cells with greater packing densities in the fabrication of stacked capacitors are evident in T. Ema U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,566: S. Kimura et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,018 and T. Matsukawa U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,457. The publications "Are you ready for next-generation dynamic RAM chips?" by F. Masuoka pages 109-112, IEEE Spectrum, November 1990, and T. Ema et al "3-DIMENSIONAL STACKED CAPACITOR CELL FOR 16M AND 64M DRAMS" IEDM 1988 pages 592-595 describe the problems and possible types capacitor structures for future generations of dynamic RAMs. Another approach to achieve sufficient capacitance in high density memories is the use of a stacked trench capacitor cell as described in the pending U.S. patent application of Wen Doe Su entitled "FABRICATION OF MEMORY CELL WITH AN IMPROVED CAPACITOR" Ser. No. 07/568,945 filed Aug. 17, 1990.
One of the primary goals in the art of integrated circuit manufacture is increasing the number of devices that can be placed into a given unit space on the semiconductor chip. As the traditional fabrication process begins to approach the limits of reduction, considerable attention has been applied to forming device elements on over and above the wafer to take advantage of the extra versatility of the third dimension.
One of the successful vertically oriented integrated circuit devices is the stacked capacitor. Briefly, such a stacked capacitor is formed by forming the stacked capacitor structures laying over the gate electrode on active and field oxide regions and diffusion region. The processing of such structures has become very complicated and requires lithography and etching steps which are not in step with the very small dimensions required in the present and future state of the art. Although there has been much work done in accomplishing these small size devices and increased capacitance therein, there is still great need for devices with even greater capacitance for a given space in order to achieve even greater packing densities, and improve the DRAM products of the future.